Away from PCA
by zxxbsmsgirl3148
Summary: Zoey and her friends all go on an overnight field trip for a few days. Weird stuff happens, unexpected relationships form, and THEY FINALLY GET OFF THE BUS!Took long enough, didn't it...
1. Default Chapter

**A/N**- Hey, this is my first fic-plz r&r Flames accepted-be honest but some1, out there, you must like it. However, I will keep writing no matta what you review evil laughter If you have suggestions about what you'd like to see in this story, post them.Thanks a million. I need all the help I can get. My motto is the public gets what it wants. Also, I want 2 make this story real long. Just to clue you in, I am open to any pairings you'd like to see. Keep a look out for future chappies and I promise that there will be more stories from me in the future.

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Zoey 101 or any characters mentioned, though if I did, I'd be in heaven. (I wish I owned it, but if wishes were horses…) I hate disclaimers. I LOVE ZOEY 101.

Anyway, here's your story:

**CHAPTER 1: A NEW EXPERIMENT**

Setting- Zoey and Nicole are sitting at lunch table. The 3 guys come and sit down.

"Hey, Zoey, Nicole! Did you hear about the field trip? It's overnight for 6 days to a ski lodge!", Chase said.

(**A/N:** just so you know, my school had an overnight trip for a few days, so this IS believable, even though you may think it's not because it's a school-back to the story)

"Really?", said Nicole. "That's so awesome!"

"Yeah, Chase, that's awesome.", Zoey said. "When is it?"

"Well-" Chase was cut off by someone yelling:

"LOGAN, stop!". Everyone turned their heads toward the noise. Dana and Logan apparently had been walking towards the table (from different directions) when Logan had stopped in front of a boy about Dustin's age. Zoey and her lunch table got up and went over to where Dana and Logan were standing. Dana was holding on to Logan at an odd angle, and neither one of them was looking too happy about it. The boy was cowering and looking up at Logan with very scared eyes. "What's going on here?" Michael demanded.

Dana turned toward him and said "Logan here (looking disgustedly at Logan) wanted his report from this kid. He was paying him to write an essay for English, because he was too lazy to think for himself. But then again," she said, looking at Logan, "he never thinks for himself, so I'm really not surprised. However, that is wrong. The kid was busy with his own homework and didn't have time to finish the report, so Logan was about to beat him up. I stopped him. I-SHOULD-NOT-HAVE-HAD-TO-DO-THAT!" With each word, she twisted Logan's arms behind his back a little tighter. Logan gasped a little bit with pain and tried to break free. Finally Dana dropped him on the ground. "Run, kid", she advised the boy that had been standing there. He picked up his books from where Logan had knocked them down, and hightailed it out of there.

Logan stood up, rubbing his arms. Dana looked defiantly at him. "You know, you wouldn't have to be taught a lesson by a girl in front of your friends if you had left that kid alone", she said. Logan didn't say anything and didn't look at her either. Chase coughed behind him, and Logan jumped. "Leave me alone" he said, and left in the direction he had come from.

**A/N**: Sorry Logan fans, I just wanted to get back at him for all the times he was a jerk. But I do have feelings, and Dana will get what she deserves. However, just because I'm getting back at Dana doesn't mean I like Logan or anything (coughs and blushes). Ahem. Anyway, read on (if you don't think this majorly sucks):

Later that day, at the lounge, all six kids are sitting there. Dana and Logan are far away from each other, and he won't talk to her. He will however, talk to everyone else. (This is NOT what I meant about Dana getting payback.) The kids have all signed up for the fieldtrip. All of a sudden, Dustin came flying up to them. "Zoey, I need cash! Quick! I have gone without without gummy bears for 36 hours, and I'm suffering because of it! Just 20 bucks and I'll be okay!"

"Whoa," said Zoey. "Just 20 bucks? 'Cuz that sounds like more money than I have. Sorry- I'm broke." "I'll help", said Chase, pulling out his wallet. "Oh, no you won't" said Zoey, grabbing his hand. Chase looked down at his hand and started to turn red. The three girls didn't notice, but Logan elbowed Michael, who also had noticed. "Dustin, if you want money, earn it yourself. I would find some way to help you if it was an emergency, but gummy worms are not emergencies." Zoey said. "But Zoey! That's not fair! I really need them!" Dustin said. "Don't but Zoey me- I said no, and I won't change it. However, check the bulletin board across the room. People are always asking for some type of job to be done-maybe they'll hire you. Whatever you do, DON'T join one of Quinn's experiments!" Dustin frowned and then shrugged. "Bye" he said, heading to the board.

"Speak of her, and she appears!" Nicole whispered to the group. Quinn was dashing towards them with what looked like a remote control in her hands. "You guys! I think I've found a way to control people's minds!", she exclaimed happy and excited. Everyone exchanged nervous glances, eye rolls, and raised their eyebrows.

Quinn didn't notice. She was too wrapped up in her latest 'discovery'. "See, I adjust these controls here" she said, showing them the face of the remote, which was covered in dials and buttons, and had a small lever near the bottom. "Then, once I have adjusted it to the person I want to control, I switch this lever and I can use my computer to control them." She pulled her laptop out of her bag and opened it. Turning it so they could all see the screen, she opened up a program on the desktop and started typing furiously. Everyone looked confused at each other and Logan whispered to Nicole (they were sitting next to each other) "Can we control her so she'll leave us alone?". "Shhh...She'll hear you. But I wish I could." Nicole said.

Quinn turned to the group and said "With this invention, I can have people test out my other inventions. For some reason, people usually aren't too interested in doing that." Dana whispered so Quinn couldn't hear, "Gee, I wonder why. It might have something to do with the fact that she's a freak and her inventions are disasters." Quinn kept talking.

"If I could clone myself, then I wouldn't have to ask others, but I gave up that for now, because I had the brilliant idea that I could invent something to control people's minds-not only would my inventions be tested, but I could learn people's secrets. Speaking of testing inventions", ("Oh, NO!" Nicole whispered",) "who's going to test out the mind control device? If you don't volunteer, I will be forced to use it on you anyway." Everyone stood up and made excuses, then left. Everyone except Logan and Dana. They gathered up their stuff and were ready to go, but Logan grabbed Dana. She was shocked and didn't move for a second.

He held her in the same position she had been holding on to him earlier that day. When she realized what had happened, she struggled to get free, but he was ready for her. He copied her arm twisting move and she reacted the same way he had, gasping with pain, but he, unlike her, didn't let go. Quinn turned around to see the two of them still standing there. She didn't seem surprised to see Logan holding Dana like that.

He offered his explanation: "Dana is going to try out your mind control thing." "Logan, get off me! I am not gonna try that mind thing! Get off, let me go, stop it! I am not doing this! Leave me alone! What do you think you're doing! Drop me, get off! What is your problem, huh?'' She fought even harder against him, then suddenly slumped against him, tired. She had exhausted herself. He smiled. "Dana, looks like Quinn is going to take control of you now. I'll leave you two alone. No, actually I won't. I want to see what she'll do to you." Finally he let her go and she fell down like he had that morning. Suddenly she sprang up and rushed out of the room.


	2. Not So Fast

**CHAPTER 2: NOT SO FAST**

**A/N**: wow, I never thought I'd write that much and especially 'cuz I wrote that entire first chappie in one day. This one, chapter 2, is being done in the same day as the first one. I'm on a roll, but one day I will end up with writer's block, probably. If finals don't come first. I get out at the end of June I know for some people in the country that seems late.

Ignore the thing that said don't review until chapter whatever. That was a mistake. Also, I'd like to say that this story came out better than I thought it would, which shows you the low standards I set for myself. (No, I don't need a psychiatrist) lol. Right, I'll stop talking now and here's the story, although I have the disclaimer first  Oh, and don't worry, they will go on the field trip-look for it in chapter three.

**DISCLAIMER: **If I owned Zoey 101, which I don't, or any thing involved with it, which I also don't, I wouldn't be sitting here typing what I wish would happen on the show. I'd be making an episode or movie (hey, nickelodeon-make a Zoey movie!) and making money. I wish I got paid to write this, but I like writing it anyway. Right-better get back on track. I don't own Zoey, blah blah blah, and here's the story:

**A/N:** we had left off with "Suddenly she sprang up and rushed out of the room." Like I told you before, Dana is getting payback and she's not getting out of it by running away after pretending to lose her energy. (Sorry Dana fans-I Am a Dana fan, too. She's cool) Actually, I'm an everyone fan.

"Don't worry-I got this set up while you were holding her. She's not getting away.", Quinn said.Logan smiled-this was what Dana got for messing with him. Nobody messes with Logan and gets away with it. (There you go Logan fans) "Now, with this new invention of mine, she will come walking in this room and shake my hand", Quinn said. Quinn typed stuff on her computer, did something with the remote, and frowned. She typed more stuff in and fiddled around with more buttons on the remote. A couple minutes went by. Logan was about to ask if this was going to work, when Dana walked into the lounge, across the room to where the two were standing, and shook Quinn's hand. Quinn and Logan smiled. "Good this works!", said Quinn. "Now, Logan, keep in mind that she won't remember anything when I take her off my mind control system. The last thing she'll remember is running out of the room after you let her go. And also, I could make her do anything that she's already capable of doing, but for example, if she couldn't do a back flip before, I can't make her do one with this invention."

"That's okay", said Logan. "As long as this works, I'm not worried." "Umm, one thing, Logan. I've never tried this on anyone else, so if something goes wrong, it'll be hard to fix." "Good" said Logan, "because she is not getting off easy." Dana walked over to Logan and took his books off the table next to him. She opened a notebook and started writing something. Logan looked over her shoulder and saw that she was finishing the essay that the little twerp hadn't finished.

"Well, Logan, there you go. So far the mind controller is working. Now, I must try to get her off it, which I can't remember exactly how to do. I left the manual I wrote for this in my dorm. I'll be right back. Whatever you do, however, don't touch the remote or my computer." With that, Quinn left the room to get the manual. Logan sat down next to Dana as she continued writing.

Zoey came back into the room and walked over to the two of them. "Why didn't you guys leave?", she asked. "Dana wanted to help me with my essay" Logan said.  
Zoey looked at them suspiciously. Dana was still writing. "Why would she want to help you? And she's not helping you, it's more like doing it for you! Logan, what is going on?" Logan shrugged. "Hey, she is finally coming to her senses. I am perfectly fine with her helping me. She probably feels bad for…um, you know, for this morning." Logan still had a problem with the fact that Dana had showed him up. "That or you are controlling her mind" Zoey said, not realizing what she had said. "Wait a sec.. Quinn's stuff is here still…where is she?"

At that time, Quinn came back into the room. She didn't realize Zoey was there. "Logan, one of my rats escaped and ate the manual for my mind controller! I don't know how to get Dana back to herself!" Logan looked at Zoey, who had her hands over her mouth. "You used Quinn's invention on Dana? I can't believe you, or you either, Quinn! You have to figure out how to bring her out of your experiment!" Zoey looked angrily at Logan and Quinn. Chase, Nicole and Michael all came in then. They heard Zoey yelling at Logan. Nicole went over to Dana and pulled Logan's notebook out of her hands. She looked at what he had written. "No wonder she always gets good English grades…" she murmured to herself. Suddenly she snapped back to reality. "How could you do this to her?" she screamed at Quinn. Logan was looking angry now, too. "I can't believe I did this" he said. "It's a little late for that, isn't it! You know, you need to use the tiny portion of a brain that you have more often, Logan!" Michael told him. "Lay off me" said Logan. "I was not the one who invented this" he said, looking at Quinn. Quinn looked like she was going to cry.

"I promise I will fix this. Until then, I will have Dana live in my dorm so I can work on getting her out of this. When I do, I will never use this stupid invention again, and I will safely dispose of it so I don't ever have to see it again." Quinn typed on her computer and worked with the remote. Dana stood up and walked over to Quinn.

"Uhh, Quinn, I don't know about you, but Dana is signed up for the field trip." Chase said.

"So am I" said Quinn, "but hopefully I can fix her before then." Chase looked at her disbelievingly and told her, "in case you've forgotten, the field trip is tomorrow! You think you can fix her before then?" Quinn said "I'll try, and I'll stay up all night with her, working. I will do this." "You'd better" said Zoey.

Quinn and Dana went to Quinn's room, Nicole and Zoey went to room 101, and Logan and Michael went to their dorm. (I can't remember their dorm #, although I did know it- if u know, put it in your review)

Later, after everyone else had gone to bed, Quinn was still working with Dana. Quinn was running out of ideas.

In room 101, Zoey and Nicole could not sleep. At the same time, they both decided to sneak out of the room to go to the beach, which was their favorite thinking place. When they each saw the other get up, they said at the same time, "I can't sleep and I was going to the beach to think." They giggled. "Zoey, I am really worried about Dana." "So am I" replied Zoey. They put on their robes and flip-flops, grabbed a few blankets, and left for the beach. It was about 1:30 in the morning. In the boys' dorm, Logan fell into shallow, fitful sleep and woke up after about 10 minutes. He was restless and decided to go to the beach, too. When he was almost out the door, he realized that the two other boys weren't in their beds either.

AT THE BEACH:

Zoey and Nicole reached the beach and saw Chase and Michael sitting on the sand at the other end. The two girls headed over there. "Hey Chase, hey Mike" the girls said together. Chase didn't answer. Michael said "We couldn't sleep, so we came here to think. We were both worried about Dana, right Chase?" Chase didn't answer him either. "Chase?" Zoey said. She sat next to him and looked at him. "Aww, he's asleep" she said. He was shivering in his sleep, so she sat close to him and wrapped a blanket around both of their shoulders. She let him lean against her. Nicole and Michael each took a blanket, too. Everyone was quiet, and the ones who were awake looked out over the ocean, thinking. Soon Nicole noticed Logan coming their way. He sat down next to Mike, who told him to take a blanket. Nobody talked, they just sat there on the beach, listening to the ocean.

THE NEXT MORNING:

The next morning, Zoey woke up to her cell phone ringing. Everyone had fallen asleep on the beach. Zoey wriggled out of the blanket she had been sharing with Chase and walked ten feet away to take her call. It was Quinn.

Q:I went to your dorm, Zoey, and knocked but nobody answered. Where are you? It's 7:30 and the buses leave at nine sharp.

Z:Sorry-everyone went to the beach last night 'cuz we couldn't think, and we fell asleep. Did you get Dana back to normal or are you still controlling her?

Q:Umm…sorry, but I kinda fell asleep and she did too.

Z:Wait…you didn't control her to go to sleep, did you?

(Quinn suddenly realized that she had, and she vaguely remembered writing in her manual that if she used her controller to make the person sleep, the mind controller would shut off.)

Q:I DID control her to go to sleep, because I was tired and just wanted to see if it worked! I remember now, if you make the person sleep, the controller shuts off and when the person wakes up, you have to reset the controller if you want to control them! I gotta wake her up! Then she'll be normal!

Z:Well, we'll meet you by the buses at the front entrance at 8:45 so we have time to get checked in on the list and we can board the buses. We've already packed our stuff, so Nicole and I will just bring Dana's stuff down with our stuff. Bye, Quinn!

Q:Bye, Zoey! Gotta wake her up!

The girls hung up and Zoey went back to where everyone else was lying. She bent down and gently shook them each awake. Then she explained about the conversation she had just had with Quinn. They were all relieved that Dana was going to be okay. Nicole looked at her cell. It was ten to eight. "You guys!" she said. "We don't have much time to go back to our dorms, shower, eat, and meet the buses. Let's get a move on!" The girls picked up their blankets and everyone returned to their dorms.


	3. The Bus Ride and a Rest Stop

**CHAPTER 3: THE BUS RIDE AND A REST STOP**

**A/N**: I never thought I would write this much. Wow. Now I will take some time to stretch my hands, and then keep typing. R&R, please. Love ya, even though I don't know you and don't know if u r reviewing this.

**DISCLAIMER: **I wish I owned Zoey 101, but this is not a wish that is coming true.

No poseo Zoey 101 (I don't own Zoey 101-it's in Spanish).

**A/N** **# 2**:This is the start of me writing about the field trip.

(That had to be the shortest author's note I ever wrote-hey I'm a poet and I didn't even know it )

At 9:03, Zoey and her friends had boarded the buses after checking in with the teacher chaperones. The 7 people (yes, Quinn sat with them) were sitting together- there were rows of 4 seats, and they had gotten a section where two rows faced each other. They made themselves comfortable and put their luggage away. The four girls sat together-Dana had the window seat, then Nicole, then Zoey, then Quinn on the aisle seat. Logan was sitting across from Dana, Chase was across from Nicole, and Michael was facing Zoey. The seat next to him was empty.

Logan asked Dana "How are you feeling now?" She gave him an odd look and said "Fine… actually, I'm really tired…why do you ask?" He had forgotten that she wouldn't remember about what she had done when she was being mind controlled. Everyone exchanged glances. Nobody had told her about yesterday…Dana was really tired in the morning and was kinda dazed. Quinn had told her that she fell asleep in her dorm and she didn't want to wake her up, so she let her spend the night. "What do you guys know that I don't know?" Dana asked suspiciously. Everyone looked at Logan and Quinn. Dana repeated her question. Quinn and Logan hesitated, and then explained what had happened. Dana didn't say anything. Then she turned to the others and said "Thanks for worrying about me." She turned to Quinn and said dangerously "Your invention might have killed me. Ever think about that? Guess not." Then she looked at Logan and said in that same quiet, calm, yet unnerving voice, "I guess we're even then, huh. Come here", and she put her face close to his. He had a scared look in his eyes. "Don't be scared" she said in that same weird voice. It had no emotion in it. She sounded like a robot, kind of, only more dangerous and...well, it was really hard to explain. It was just weird and kinda creepy. "Look directly in my eyes and tell me you're sorry."

Logan narrowed his eyes. Her eyes flashed dangerously. "Do it, Logan. Now. Apologize."

He relaxed a little and said, "Look. I am sorry for making you be part of Quinn's experiment. I never thought…I thought everything would be under control. I really am sorry. But I only did it because of…what you did that morning." Dana seemed to be satisfied. "I could understand why you would want to get back at me. But I only did that for that kid. You shouldn't have tried to beat him up. Do your own work, and I won't have to step in again. That was for his sake, not mine."

She sat back. Logan sat and watched her for a minute. She looked up and saw him staring at her. "What are you looking at?" she asked rudely. She was her old self again. Logan stopped looking at her and turned his attention out the window.

The ride to the ski lodge would take a long time-about 10 hours. They would be traveling from 9:00 am to 10:00 pm. Although they were on a coach bus, which had a bathroom in the back (it was only for one person, though), they were going to stop at rest stops at 12:30 and 6:00 for lunch and dinner. It was about 12:20 now. The group had fallen asleep, since Quinn and Dana had stayed up late, and the rest of them stayed up late until they fell asleep on the beach, which was only for a few hours. Nicole had literally fallen asleep-she fell out of her chair right onto the floor (which was clean, by the way). She slid between Dana and Logan's legs. Dana jerked in her sleep and kicked Nicole awake, accidentally. Nicole yelped like a puppy, and the rest of them woke up. Logan also jerked awake, and his foot just missed hitting her again. Zoey helped Nicole back into her seat. Mr. Bender stood up at the front of the bus and called for attention.

"Would everyone please look up here now? Okay. In a few minutes, we will be stopping at a rest area. There are a few small stores you can look in. Everyone will get off the bus to stretch and we'll all get something to eat. You can stop off at the bathrooms, too. At 1:00, everyone should meet in the food court and eat-we'll do a head count there. Once I check you in-oh that reminds me, everyone on this bus, you report to me as your chaperone. Anyway, once I check you in, I will hand you a meal ticket. You can go to whatever station you want and get whatever you want to eat. Afterwards, you'll have another ten minutes, and then everyone should meet back at the main entrance. We'll do a head count before we board the buses, and then we're off. Any questions?"

Nicole raised her hand. Logan whispered to Chase, "How much do you wanna bet it has something to do with shopping?" "I heard that, Logan" said Nicole, "but yeah, it does have to do with shopping. My question is can we bring, like, our purses or anything off the bus with us, Mr. Bender?"

"Of course you can" he said. "Did everyone hear that? Girls you can bring purses, guys you can bring money or whatever. Just leave your luggage on the bus, but say if you have a canvas bag with money and stuff in it, you can bring it."

Everyone got off the buses and went into the rest stop. After everyone had stopped at the bathroom, they met in a small lobby. Nicole looked up at the high ceiling. A balcony went around near the top. She saw an escalator near a map of the rest stop, which showed that the stores were upstairs. "Come on, lets check it out up there!" she said happily. Her friends followed her up the stairs.

Nicole stopped in front of a souvenir shop. "Let's go inside" she said. They followed her into a large room filled with racks of clothing, mugs, key chains, etc. Nicole was in heaven-"Shopping on the road has never been so cool!" she exclaimed. The others raised their eyebrows. Zoey remarked, "You know, this store is like our school store, except the PCA logo isn't all over everything." Dana looked at her cell phone. "It's almost 1:00, everyone. We better go to the food court." Nicole protested. "Just five minutes, Dana. I want to buy this charm bracelet and these charms-come on, you can't beat this one." She showed Dana and Zoey a charm that was a tiny yellow chick, with letters swinging underneath spelling out 'Chicks rule'. The two girls smiled. "Buy it, Nicole. But be fast. We have to be at the food court in five minutes." Dana said. The three guys decided to go down the food court and save them a table.

After Nicole had bought her stuff, the girls went down to the food court. They found Mr. Bender, got checked off on the headcount list, got their meal tickets, and looked around. They decided to get their food and then try to locate their table. Nicole wanted a salad, Dana wanted Taco Bell, and Zoey wanted Chinese. They split up and went to the different food booths.

Zoey had just gotten her food, and she turned around. "Ahh!" she yelped. Logan was standing right behind her. He smirked. "Are you that uncomfortable around hot guys?" he asked. She was embarrassed for yelling. "I…I didn't expect someone to be standing right behind me. Where are we sitting?" she asked. He pulled her by the arm to a nearby table. Chase and Michael were sitting there, and so was Nicole. Apparently, the three boys had decided to get McDonald's. Zoey sat down next to Nicole. The boys were across from them. Dana was nowhere in sight. Then Nicole spotted her. Well, actually she spotted a super hot guy, and then she saw that Dana was talking to him. "No fair!" said Nicole. "That guy must be like 17 or something!" Everyone was totally mystified by Nicole's strange outburst. She got up and went over to Dana.

"If you ever bother me again, dude, I'll smash your face in so bad it'll come out the other side! If you think I'm kidding, I'll be happy to demonstrate on you!" Dana was yelling at him. The guy smirked-it reminded Nicole of Logan, only this guy seemed to be even more conceited. "Yeah, whatever" he said and walked away.

Nicole was going to ask Dana what that was about, but Dana shook her head. "Later" she said. Nicole brought Dana to the table. Everyone quickly finished their meal without talking much because they only had about 7 minutes until they had to meet back at the buses. After they were done, the girls went to the bathroom

In the girls room, Nicole and Zoey cornered Dana. Dana said, "That guy came up to me and tried grabbing my cell phone off my tray." Zoey asked, "Why was your cell phone on your tray?" "Because I took it out of my purse to get to my money. I put it on the tray, and he tried to take it." Dana said. "What a jerk" said Nicole. "But I don't understand why you didn't want to mention that before. And also, did you notice that he smirked like Logan, only Logan wasn't as obnoxious." Dana nodded, and then saw the clock above the row of sinks. "It's…we have two minutes! Come on!" The girls ran out and dashed to the bus. They almost smacked into Mr. Bender. He checked them off, and they ran onto the bus. They sat down in their seats. Then they noticed that they hadn't seen Quinn since they got off the bus. She came in just then, panting very hard. "I…I discarded…my…mind…

controller. I took it… apart and flushed the individual parts down the toilet. It took a while. I didn't have…time…to eat lunch. But now we don't have to worry about it anymore." Quinn closed her eyes and caught her breath. She opened them again to find everyone staring at her, worried. "I'm okay" she said. "I don't really care about that" said Logan very rudely, "but you said that you got rid of the mind controller, right?" Quinn nodded, although she was glaring at him for the rude comment. Dana said, "Logan, do you want me to teach you another lesson, this time about being rude?" He smirked and said, "If by a lesson, you mean making out, then sure." She looked like she was going to slap him. He backed off a little. "Sorry" he said, not sounding like he meant it at all. She rolled her eyes. "Touchy lately, are we?" he said. She ignored him.

Around 3:30, everyone woke up. Once again, they had fallen asleep. However, this time, Nicole had stayed in her seat. They were trying to think of something to entertain themselves now. Zoey suggested that they play truth or dare. Everyone agreed happily, except Dana. She was kind of reluctant to play. Logan said, "Hey, Dana, you scared? Are you chicken? I never thought you would be, since you like beating up boys." Dana glared at him and finally agreed to playing.


	4. Bus Entertainment

**CHAPTER 4: BUS ENTERTAINMENT**

**A/N:** Well, that was chapter 3. Here's chapter 4. Enjoy!  Hope you like this chapter! Oh, and my sister contributed to this a little. Before the story, I'd like to thank my wonderful awesome and fantabulous (one of my fav words) reviewers:

**Absolute-Darkness-**thanx for the dorm# and kind review

**Chrissy909- **thanx and I'll update more often

**Jakusa- **thanx for review and dorm #

**Callmemaddy-Twinkleestar- Chris3137-MrsLoganReese- **thanx for the good reviews, it really makes me feel good and encourages me  

**Princess1011992- **thanx for liking my story and telling people about the don't review thing

So, they decided to play truth or dare. A/N: Just for a change, switch around POVs:

Dana's POV:

I don't want to play-what if they make me…don't even want to think about it…kiss Logan or something? But I have to play, because if Logan thinks he can get away with teasing me, I'm going to show him that he'll have another think coming. Urrgghhh…he drives me up the wall!

Logan's POV:

Ha! Dana has this look on her face that could melt metal.

Zoey's POV:

Now what kind of dares can we arrange here?

Nicole's POV:

Ooh, I think that hot guy at the end of the aisle is looking at me!

BACK TO 3RD PERSON

So, they had decided to play truth or dare. First, Zoey asked Dana, who said truth. "Okay" said Zoey, "Give us the darkest secret that you wouldn't want anyone to know if we were mind controlling you." Dana looked at her and thought "You might need to work on your sentence structure there. That was worded kind of weird." However, she didn't say this aloud. She turned red, thinking about the one thing she definitely didn't want them to know. "If we think you're lying, I can always use my lie detector to find out the truth from you" said Quinn.

Dana glared at Quinn. "Fine", she said. "I will tell you, only because I don't want you to run those wires into my brain." A/N: If you don't know what I'm talking about, although it was on the show and on the PCA website, in order to use Quinn's lie detector you have to run three wires directly into the person's brain by making a small incision behind their ear.

Dana took a deep breath and said with her words all rushed together, "Idonwanutonoilikelogan." Everyone looked confused, except for Nicole. Being a very excitable and peppy, not to mention talkative girl, she was the type of person who could understand this squished-up sentence. "Oh, you do? Wow, oh my god, I shoulda expected this, OMG, OMG, OMG!" Everyone looked at her like she had lost her mind (could you blame them? But don't get me wrong, I love Nicole's character, I have friends just like her). Dana was as red as a cranberry that had been pummeled with ultra-ripe strawberries. (Don't ask) Logan said, "What did she say, 'cuz all I heard was blahblahblahlogan. Why was my name mentioned?" Dana gave him a murderous glare, and looked like she might cry. That or punch Nicole if she told. Nicole whispered something to Zoey, who whispered it to Quinn, who whispered it to Michael, until it met up with Logan. When he heard what she said, he asked her "Can I talk to you privately later?" She nodded miserably. Zoey cleared her throat and said, "I think that's enough of this for today."

A couple of hours later the bus stopped at the second rest stop. Everyone got off and had dinner. Logan and Dana sat at a table for two. They were talking. (I will only temporarily change formats here just to make it easier as I type this conversation):

**L: **Is it true about what you said on the bus, when you said that weird sentence and then Nicole told everyone you liked me?

**D: **Maybe (turning red and silently cursing Nicole and herself.) But can we just forget about it?

**L: **No. Answer my question, and then we can forget about it.

**D: **No, I lied. I just made it up because I couldn't think of anything off the top of my head. I turned red because it's embarrassing to tell a lie like that, you know, making people think that I liked this jerk that bothers me all the time. And I'm a really bad liar. I turn red whenever I lie.

**L: **Yeah, sure, whatever Dana. And no you don't get red when you lie, because you just spouted out a bunch of lies to my face and you made it sound almost believable. But not good enough for someone who is as good a liar as you are. I don't believe you, but since you answered my question, I'll let you slide. I'm not gonna bug you about this anymore, but that doesn't mean I'll forget it. We better go now. In a few hours, we should be at the hotel.

(Now back to normal format)

So the rest of them went back to the bus and they were on their way to the hotel.

A/N: Sorry this chapter was so awful. No, the rest of the story won't be as bad.


	5. Upon Arrival

**CHAPTER 5: UPON ARRIVAL**

**A/N: **Wow! I have made it to chapter 5, finally. Now the gang is arriving at the ski lodge and checking in and everything. When they signed up, the 4 girls were together and the three boys were together. Will sleeping arrangements cause problems?

**THANX, REVIEWERS! U ALL SO TOTALLY ROCK MY SOX (even when I'm barefoot)! **

**Callmemaddy-** thanx, u r 1 of my favs 2 and thanx 4 making that last Ch. seem not so bad 2 me. Ur the best! Hugs!

**Reader-bsmsgirl-1053**-u should not b talking about D and L being 2 alike to like each other, and I m sure u no what I mean. Just b/c ur my triplet doesn't mean u can get away from me (and it doesn't mean I have to b nice 2 u). Apparently it doesn't mean u hafta b nice 2 me either, b/c that review was more honest than I wished... JK- I need a critic. Hugs!

**MrsLoganReese-** sorry I didn't tell u b4, but awesome pen name! Don't worry, though, I m not acting like competition for him, although I wish… anyway, thanx 4 your review so much, u rule, and thanx 4 making me feel better about Ch. 4

**Absolute-darkness**- wow, am I the only 1 who thought that chapter sucked? Thanx 4 saying it was cute, but its so short b/c I had writer's block. NEXT CHAPTERS ARE LONGER! Hugs!

**Jakusa**- thanx a million and I love your stories. U rule!

Aww, you guys rule! U all made me feel so good, boosting my confidence when I was bummed because my writer's block screwed me up. I thought Ch. 4 was awful, b/c basically it was just filler, but u guys just changed my mind. I still think that it's definitely one of my not-so-good works, but it doesn't seem "suckish" anymore (Luv' ya, Natalie!)

**DISCLAIMER: **I totally forgot this in my last chapter. Whoops. Anyway, I wish I owned Zoey 101, but sadly nickelodeon has that privilege. I also wish I owned the actors (don't worry Natalie, if I did I'd share matt with you, but sorry, no way would I give him to u, not even to either of my triplet sisters, sharing is the best you would get) but they belong to themselves or their parents, or maybe nickelodeon, I don't know, u cant really own people legally can you? I'll stop blabbing, I don't own Zoey 101, as I must constantly be reminded sobs and looks longingly at a picture of the cast

* * *

After dinner, it was about an hour to the ski lodge. Dana and Logan were the only ones awake. (I like making people sleep so others can talk privately, however, hint, hint, some might be faking, cough-Nicole-cough--I should get that cough taken care of) Dana was looking out the window every now and then as she read her book. Logan was staring at Dana and whenever she turned her head to look up he'd switch to looking out the window. Dana was only "reading", however--every once in awhile she'd stare at Logan, while he was looking out the window. A couple of times as she tried to concentrate on her book, she thought she felt someone looking at her, but when she looked up, nobody seemed to notice she was there. Logan was just as oblivious that Dana was looking at him every once in a while, although he thought he felt someone looking at him. Finally, Dana broke the silence. 

"About that thing from before, with the truth or dare-" she started. Logan looked at her with his eyebrows raised. "I thought you said you wanted to forget about that", he said, raising his eyebrows. "Well" she said saucily, "maybe I changed my mind. Um, anyway, maybe you were right. Maybe I do like you. Is that a crime?" she said accusingly and a bit defensively.

He looked at her strangely and said, "No, but-". Dana cut him off. "Listen, I don't want to hear it if you're just going to say something like you always say, or bragging about yourself, or teasing that I like you, or-" This time Logan cut her off. "You know, if you didn't jump down my throat every time I open my mouth near you, you might know that I'm not always like that. You never give me a chance to be nicer to you because you always have your own guard up. I never feel completely comfortable around you." Dana turned away from him and stared out the window again. Logan spoke up again.

"Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you or make you angry or anything." Dana looked at him. "It's okay. I could understand why you would feel like that", she said. "I could be nicer to you", she said carefully. Logan looked a little uncomfortable, but he said "and I could stop being so, you know, self-obsessive and rude." Dana looked thoughtful. "Why don't we make deal", she suggested. "We'll be nicer to each other and give each other more of a chance. We'll try being friends for this trip, so we can enjoy it, and if it works, we'll be nicer to each other all the time. Do we have a deal?" She held out her hand to Logan, who looked at her outstretched hand. He reached out and shook her hand. She looked at her hand connected with his and blushed, thinking about how warm and soft his hand was, and wishing that she could touch his hand more often. She looked up from their hands to find him staring at her, concerned. "Umm, Dana, I think it's safe to let go now", he told her. She blushed even more and gently let go. "I'm sorry", she said, embarrassed. "It's ok," he said.

NICOLE'S POV:

Wow, she really does like him a lot. I wonder if he likes her, though. OMG, I wonder if they want anyone to know about how they're going to be friends. Got to tell Zoey… and hey, wait, we're here!

Back to normal format

"We're here, finally!" Mr. Bender announced to the bus. Dana and Logan shook their friends awake, even Nicole, because she was still faking sleep. They stretched, yawned, and all of their luggage was claimed from the various overhead compartments and the big storage sections under the bus. (A/N: I love coach buses! So much storage!) Then they were ushered off the bus and into the parking lot of the ski lodge where they were staying. They shivered outside, not being used to the cold. (Hello, they're from CA, no duh they're cold, I know how it feels) Once they were all outside, Mr. Bender got his bus's attention and did a head count. Then he brought them inside. A huge sign that read "SKY LIFT LODGE" welcomed them to the lodge.

* * *

ZOEY'S POV:

Wow! It's 8:00 now and we're finally here. This is going to be a nice trip, I can tell. We are in the lobby now, and it's decorated so nicely. It looks like a Class A hotel in here. There are chandeliers, fancy furniture, and a huge plasma screen TV! And there's an incredibly hot guy working at the front desk. He must be, like, 23 or something. Whoa! Those are some big slopes out there. I can't believe the size of those windows, either. Hey, over there is a sign. It's the dining room. The sign says:

**DINING ROOM**:

Breakfast: 6:30 am----- 11:00 am.

Lunch: 12:00 am---- 4:00 pm

Dinner: 5:00 pm------ 9:30 pm

DINERS MUST BE STAYING AT THE SKY LIFT LODGE TO ATTEND MEALS. PLEASE SHOW ROOM CARD TO WAITER/WAITRESS AS PROOF OF RESIDENCE.

Cool. This is so awesome! Oh, Mr. Bender is calling our room numbers now.

Normal format

"Zoey Brooks, Quinn Pensky, Dana Cruz, and Nicole Bristow, room 507." The three girls walked up to where Mr. B. was standing and each received a room card. After all the girls had been called (there was a girls' floor—the fifth floor—and a boys' floor—the sixth floor) they were instructed to go to their rooms, unpack, and curfew was 11. A chaperone would act as a DA for each hallway, making sure everyone was in his or her room. Mr. Bender then read out the hallway chaperones.

"Girls' floor- hallway A, which is rooms 500 through 518- your chaperone will be Coco." Mr. B. continued as Zoey, Nicole, and Dana looked at each other in dismay. Nicole said, "We get on a field trip to get away from school and we end up having the same suspicious DA with a bad attitude? How is this fair?" Dana looked over at Coco, who was busy getting a kid in trouble for something.

"Ok, now I will read the chaperones for the boys' floor. Hallway A, rooms 600 through 618, Rick. Hallway B, rooms 619 through

636, Alex." "Who's Alex?" asked Michael. (The boys were in room 625) Logan pointed to a guy leaning against the wall. He was talking to a girl DA, who was flirting. Nicole looked over at him and said so only their group could hear, "Now _that _is one hot guy." Dana and Zoey nodded in agreement.

* * *

**A/N:** FINALLY! They are off the stupid bus and at the lodge so they can go to their rooms. I did not know it would take them this long to get there. I mean, come on, it's already chapter 5. Now that I am totally out of my writer's block, I can focus more on writing instead of looking at the computer as if it was an instrument of torture. Writing no longer feels like a chore, which I'm thankful for, because I really do like writing and I want to get this story continued. Anyway, I'll stop blabbing and just continue. Alrighty, then.

* * *

The 7 of them brought their luggage into an elevator and set the button to go to the fifth floor. Dana said, "You know, this is a pretty nice place here. I want to explore around a bit, after I unpack." "Well, that won't take long for you, will it Dana, because your ideas of unpacking is dumping your stuff on the floor, throwing it around the room and you're done", Nicole said. Zoey tried to keep from laughing at this and failed. Dana glared at the two of them. Quinn didn't pay attention to them. She was studying the elevator buttons and took out a screwdriver. Dana grabbed it away from her. "I don't feel like being stuck in an elevator, you know that? Leave the buttons alone or I'll screw your buttons..."she growled menacingly. Zoey and Nicole stopped laughing and glanced at each other. 

A little bell went off, signaling that the elevator had reached the fifth floor. The girls lugged their things and went to open their room, while the boys rode the elevator one floor higher.

IN ROOM 507

The four girls walked into their room. It was a good-sized, comfortable room. The walls were painted cream and had a border near the ceiling of pine trees, mountains, and ski slopes. Three beds and a sofa bed were in the main part of the room. The beds and the sofa had sheets and blankets that were maroon with gold swirls and splashed of blue here and there. In the back, a little table with four chairs around it had an ice bucket and a coffee maker. One of the walls had a big closet with a sliding The girls checked out the bathroom.

NICOLE'S POV:

OMG! Wow, this bathroom is big! There's a big tub with three jets in it (not a Jacuzzi) that you have to climb down three steps to get into it, it's two feet deep, too! There's a huge vanity mirror with a makeup table, a big sink, a fancy toilet, and an expensive blow dryer... YES! There are four racks of towels, and each rack has a basket at the end, with two mini shampoos, two mini conditioners, two mini soap bars, one mini shower gel, and a washcloth. This is the life!

"No, that's my bed! Get the heck away from it before I suffocate you in the blankets!"

"Dana, calm down! Quinn, you should let Dana have that bed. Trust me, it's easier to give in to her than to fight for it."

"What is that supposed to mean, Brooks?"

Uh-oh. It's never good when Dana starts using last names. I wonder what they're fighting about now. I don't think it was a good idea to have Quinn and Dana share a room. I predict it'll be WW III around here.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked. Honestly, I don't think they can get along for one minute. Quinn and Dana, I mean. Dana is looking at me now. What's with the glare? I didn't do anything to her!

"We're staking out beds", Dana answered. "Zoey wants the one by the closet, I want this one, and I figured you would want the one by the window." "Thanks", I said. I'm surprised she did that. Does she have a nice side? Or maybe she only did that so Quinn would have to sleep on the sofa. "Yeah whatever" Dana said. I'm guessing it was the second choice here. "But anyway, Quinn says that she wants this bed. "Y'know, Quinn, I'm guessing you don't know the rules. Nicole, tell her." "Me? Why don't you?" I said back to her. She gave me a look like 'Do you really want to try that?' Gulp.

"Quinn," I said, "there are a few rules when dealing with Dana. Whatever she wants, she gets. Touch her stuff or wake her up and you'll wish you'd never been born. Tell anyone she did something nice, she'll mess you up. These are general rules. There are other rules for other purposes, or people. For me: no blow-drying in the morning if I want to keep my hair on my head. For Logan: Stay away or die. Except now that I mention that, it doesn't seem like that policy applies anymore." Whoops. Did I just say that aloud? I should- "Keep your big mouth shut, will you, Bristow?" Yeah, that. If I did that, she wouldn't have yelled or used my last name. Bad Nicole, very bad Nicole.

DANA'S POV:

Did she hear my deal with Logan? She must have been faking sleep, that little…Next time, I'm gong to make deals in a soundproof room. After I pound her. Or maybe...nah. I don't want to go to jail.

NORMAL (NO POV):

Zoey and Quinn looked between Dana and Nicole, wondering what Nicole was talking about and why Dana was mad. Dana yanked Nicole into the bathroom and slammed the door. "Well", said Quinn, "I guess I'm taking the sofa bed, then." Zoey nodded.

IN THE BATHROOM:

Dana slammed the door after pulling Nicole into the bathroom. "What did you hear, Nicole?" Nicole looked unconcerned. At this point, she didn't really care what Dana did to her now. "Oh, nothing. You know. Except for you and Logan making a deal to be nicer to each other and possibly become friends. Y'know, Dana, people might start to talk if you and Logan hang out a lot." Dana said, "Well, there was a reason that I didn't make this deal on national TV, Nicole." "Duh", said Nicole. "That must cost like a million bucks or something." "I'm kidding, I'm kidding!" she added quickly, because Dana had that look on her face like 'I can't take more stupidity from her'. "Dana, I won't tell anyone, OK? I promise." Dana smiled; it was a real smile this time. "Okay" she said. Nicole looked awkward. All of a sudden, Dana grabbed her and hugged her. Nicole hugged her back, and they let go. Their smiles let each other know that nobody would be finding out about that, either. The two of them left the bathroom.

Dana apologized to Quinn. "I'm sorry for fighting about the beds. I'm territorial and cranky from being on a bus all day. I really am sorry. But remember my rule--tell anyone I did something nice and I'll mess you up." Quinn nodded and all the girls yawned. "It's almost 9 already! Time flies!" said Zoey. The three girls decided it would be good to unpack, so they did. There were two dressers, each with four drawers. Zoey and Dana shared one dresser and Nicole and Quinn had the other. After they had put away some clothes in the dressers, they argued over closet space, finally agreeing to each have a different color hanger for their stuff. There were black, brown, white, and gray hangers. Zoey had brown, Nicole had white, Dana had gray, and Quinn had black. After they were done, they each took a shower and brushed their teeth, putting their bathroom stuff (toothbrush, toothpaste, lotion, etc.) along with the soap and stuff in the baskets. Finally, they were all ready for bed. At 11, Quinn was reading a science magazine, Zoey was writing in her journal, and Nicole and Dana were looking through _Seventeen_ together. Someone knocked at the door.

"Come in!" Zoey yelled. "I could, IF I HAD A KEY!" came Coco's sarcastic voice. The girls rolled their eyes and Zoey got up and opened the door. "Good, you are all here." Coco checked off their names on her chaperone list. "Put away whatever it was that you were doing. It's lights out now. G'night", and she left. The girls 'put away whatever it was that they doing' and climbed into bed, agreeing to check out everything and explore the next day.

* * *

**A/N: **Gotta catch my breath, now. That was a lot of typing and my hands… not gonna bother you with that, you don't care. Neither do I, actually. I promise that chapters will start coming more often, because I have a lot of ideas. That and no writer's block. YAY! I look forward to your reviews. From now on, the next few chapters will be titled day by day, such as Chapter 6 will be Day 1, Chapter 7 will be day 2, and so on. They will be at the lodge for 6 days. Chapter 11 will be Day 6, but will be called The Last Day. If you want, I can continue this after they get back in more chapters for a longer story, or make a sequel. We'll see when we get there. For now, enjoy these next few chapters, coming probably one or two a day. 


	6. Getting Closer

**CHAPTER 6: DAY 1-EXPLORATION**

Well, here we are, at chapter 6. A few shout outs and we'll get to the story.

**Absolute-Darkness: **I didn't try to make her seem mean, but ur right, she's OOC there. Also, thanx 4 liking the deal, I want some L/D around here, even if it is a little cliché. However, it might not work out the way u might think it will…thanx 4 the review.

**Callmemaddy: **ur so nice! OMG, u rock my sox with all ur nice reviews! I try to include detail so u can understand the story better, but don't be jealous- ur a great writer, I love ur stories! Hugs and cookies!

**Zabini Angel: **awesome! Thanx 4 ur review and 4 listing this fic in ur fav stories.

**MrsLoganReese**- ok Natalie, thanx 4 ur review and that u appreciate all that! But I know u can't own people, however, MATT IS MINE AND ALWAYS WILL BE! No way ur getting him in the end. I'll share, but THAT'S IT! Ur 11 yrs old! At least that's what I got from ur bio. Oh, and I'm happy to review ur story, it's awesome :)

**baby-gurl2004: **aww, ur so nice! Thanx!

**loganreeseroxmysox and more: **dang, that's a long name. how often do you change it? first it was **checkmateyroxmysox**, then **loganreeseroxmysox aka checkmateyroxmysox**, then it was **loganreeseroxmysox and more**.Sorry if I spelled any of that wrong. Oh well, its cool. (the names, not possible spelling mistakes.)Anyway, ur so nice! If u really want, I could put u in my story. (E-mail me about that) But now he knows that she likes him, he may/may not like her back the same way. I haven't decided yet. Maybe he'll hold it over her or something crazy. I don't know. Suggestions? (Again, email me!)

**

* * *

**

In the morning, the girls woke up to harsh knocking at their door. Nicole rolled out of bed, smoothed down her hair, and opened the door. She was expecting Coco, but the three boys were standing there, dressed and ready to go. Her eyes widened and she screamed, then slammed the door, muttering in a very surprised voice about walking in front of guys in her pajamas without brushing her hair.

Her scream had woken up Dana, Quinn and Zoey. Dana sat up and fired a pillow at Nicole's head. She screamed again. Zoey groaned into her pillow, only to have it yanked from under her head so Dana could hit Nicole again. Quinn not-so-gracefully fell out of her bed and lay in a tangled heap of sheets, pillows, and a quilt. Nicole explained to them what had happened. Zoey groaned again at Nicole's annoyingness. She got out of bed, grabbed a brush, gave her hair a few strokes, and opened the door. The three guys were still standing there. Chase said, "I thought you guys would be ready by now or at least awake. We came to get you guys for breakfast." Zoey took his hand and twisted it gently so she could see his watch. He blushed a deep red. She didn't notice, because she was looking at the watch. It was 10:00. "Omg! It's 10! We only have an hour till breakfast ends! We gotta get ready!" She let go of his hand.

The three girls got ready and met the boys, who were sitting outside in the hallway. They rose as the girls came out. "You guys took 20 minutes!" Mike complained.

"We did?" Nicole said, surprised. "Yeah, you did. And that's not a good thing" Logan said grouchily.

"Yes it is!" Nicole said. "That's a record for me!"

"O-kaaay" the guys said. They were hungry.

* * *

After breakfast, the kids decided to explore the ski lodge. They walked around the hallways, passing a large game room, with pool tables, dart boards, etc. They also passed an arcade, 5 lounges, an indoor swimming pool, and a couple of outdoor patios. There was a lot to do, and after explrong they had lunch. After lunch, they decided to go swimming. Tomorrow they would start ski lessons.

* * *

They all met each other at the pool. There were a few doors in the pool room. One was to a health club, another was to a yoga room, another was to a gymnastics room, one was to a women's locker room, and one was to a men's locker room. Inside the locker rooms were a sauna, a hallway of showers, a bathroom, and three hallways of lockers. There was a locker for each hotel room. The girls went to their corresponding locker, and stuck their room card into the slot. Then they opened it up. It was about 1 1/2 foot deep, 1 1/2 feet wide, and 2 feet tall. The girls had already changed into their suits in their room, but they put their towels and the clothes they were wearing over their suitsin the locker. The boys had done the same, and they all met at the pool. 

There was two pools in the big room. On was a heated pool and the other was just a regular pool. There was also a Jacuzzi in one corner, but it was only for people 16 and over. (yes, there are places with age limits on Jacuzzis. At least in Pennsylvania there are. I went on vacation there once and there was a Jacuzzi with an age limit of 16.)

Dana stood in front of the cold pool, mentally preparing herself to jump into it. Logan snuck up behind her,put his hands on her back and pushed.(**A/N:**If you didn't see that coming, you are very ignorant! Hahahahaha!Sorry. JK.)

There was a giant splash as she fell in. She came up, spit out a mouthful of water and screamed. "Aaahhh! Logan Reese, you're DEAD!" Logan jumped in, splashing her. She grabbed onto his shoulders and pushed him under. He came up, lifted her over his back, and went under. They came up, he was laughing and she was smiling. "Well, guess you're not such an ice queen after all" he said. For that comment, he got a ducking, but it was good natured. The rest of their group was in the heated pool.

"I wanna go in the Jacuzzi" Logan said, and pulled himself out the water. "There's an age limit, and you won't make it for two years" Dana said. "Some stupid age limit is not gonna bother me-I'm Logan Reese. Come on, join me." He helped her out of the water and pulled her to the Jacuzzi. A guy stopped them. "You kids are not 16, are you."

Dana gave Logan an I-told-you look. "No, but I am Logan Reese. I have a dad, Malcolm Reese. You mighta heard of him, and maybe some of my dead president friends." Logan walked over to his bag and pulled out a wallet. He took out two 50's and a 20. "You know you want it" he said, waving in the guy's face. The guy was only about 22. He took the bills and allowed them in the Jacuzzi.

"That's how you beat an age limit, Dana. Connections." Logan said.

"Yeah, and bribes." she said, but she wasn't complaining. "Thanks for letting me in." Logan looked at her. "Don't be surprised. You're one of my best friends. And I feel bad for pushing you in, before." he said. She smiled. "You know, you're nice when you want to be."

He smiled and didn't say anything. He snaked an arm around her back, but didn't pull her close. She looked at him, trying to figure out if his arm was around her or if it was justthe feeling of the jets.

"What are you looking at me for, Cruz? I know I'm hot, but you're scaring me" he said. She stood up and felt his arm slide off her back. "Aha" she said. "You put your arm around me. Why?" She wasn't mad, just curious.

He shrugged. They were both blushing a bit. "Felt like it" was all the explanation he offered. She sat back down, next to him, closer than before. She pulled his arm back around her and snuggled in a bit. He smiled, and threw her words back at her.

"You put my arm around me. Why?" he asked, in that same tone of voice she had used. She smirked. "Felt like it" was all she said.

* * *

Later, at dinner, Dana and Logan were sitting directly across from each other at the table. When Dana turned to ask Mike something, Logan stole half her burger and began eating it. Zoey saw and gave him a look like 'I saw that. Don't you have your own?' Logan gave her a look like 'What? I'm hungry.' He got a look back from Zoey like 'Whatever'. She didn't tell Dana. When Dana turned around and saw it for herself, she didn't say anything either.

At dessert, when everyone's ice cream came,Logan turned away to tell Nicole to shut up. She was blabbering about how hot that guy over there was and blahblahblah. As he talked to her, Dana scooped half his bowl of ice cream in to her own dish. He turned around and demanded to know who stole it. He looked at her. "Tha's you, isn't it, Cruz."

"Number one: don't call me Cruz. Number 2; Maybe." He began eating out of her bowl. She let him.

**A/N:My sister Juli (readerbsmschic1053) gave me the idea for them stealing food, so that's her credit right there. Well, I'm on vacation from July 16th to July 24th, so I won't review or anything for the next week. Or update, which I don't do often anyway. But on the (LOOOOONG) plane ride and whenever I have time to spare (I'm going somewhere relaxing, so I have lots of time just to lay in a beach chair or pool lounge and write) I'll come up with ideas so I can update more often. As always, please read and review. Thanks! Hugs and cookies, as many as you want, to all my lovely reviewers, especially Natalie. Ur so awesome, girl! Love ya and see you all l8er. Adios y hasta luego! (Bye and see you later. I'm trying to use my Spanish more, I don't wanna forget it over the summer. ) I will miss you guys! **


	7. Sarcastic Subconscious

**CHAPTER 7: Sarcastic Subconscious**

**A/N: **Aww, I feel so loved. I have gotten really nice replies for both of my stories. I was actually considering deleting my other one, Triplet Invasion, but some nice comments I got from someone convinced me not to. Yay! And I updated my bio.I didn't like my other format. I also added some stuff. I also decided to change the setup on here. Now anonymous people can review. All you gotta do is click review, type in any random name, like 'the Peruvian puff pepper' (yes, I was just watching drake and josh) and then say whatever you want about my story. Just be honest. If you really don't like it, say so. I just want to know. I will only delete your review if it offends other people (like races, religions, etc.), but I don't think any people would write that anyway. And remember, you don't have to type in your real name and you can leave the email line blank. Here's some stuff I'd like to say to my lovely loyal reviewers:

**0o0 hApPy PilLs 0o0 : **here's the update, just keep the mob away! Plz! I loved ur fic, it's totally awesome. Also, I'm glad Dana and Logan are portrayed the way you see them. I guess we have stuff in common.

**Anythingirl2004:** glad u love it and here's an update!

**MrsLoganReese:** You know I luv ya'! ur like my best friend here. U rule! Oh, and the only reason I know Spanish is from Spanish class that I started taking in 7**th** grade, hehehe. When you start, maybe we can practice together. I love you Natalie! You're like the fifth technical sister I never had. (To anyone who doesn't understand about the technical sister, BUTT OUT! This is between me, Nat, and my sisters.)

**ShipGurl: **You're so nice, and you're in luck, there just might be that kind of scene coming up. Not 2 many spoilers though. :) Oh, and I like ur fic.

**Lucy: **I thought you were gonna get your own pen name. And remember, next time you see Julia say "NO SELF ESTEEM!" Thanx 4 reviewing, though. It means a lot. I guess that's more than I can say for Juli, huh? She can't be bothered to review her own sister's story.

**Maria Casey Wood: **This is gonna be dedicated to you, then. You wanted Chase and Zoey. I realized I have been leaving them out, and I just needed to wait until now. This is for them. Hope you like it! Oh, and is that your real name? It's pretty.

I haven't updated lately because my internet connection hasn't been working an ANY of my computers. pouts I could use Word, and that was it. I couldn't email or read email (I email by a website), play internet games, read fan fiction, review, or update my story. This chapter was done a while ago, but before I posted it my computer started slowing down really bad. It took about three minutes to open one link. I couldn't submit reviews, because by the time the connection finally went through, it said the page expired. Something like that. I have been sad, because I couldn't email any of my friends back or read updates. I MISSED YOU, NAT!

* * *

**Okay, people. If you look at my reviews, it may look like I reviewed my own story. NO I DIDN'T. That's pathetic. Lucy, who is not getting her own thing after all reviewed under my name. So, if you ever see that it looks like I reviewed my own story, I DIDN'T. It's probably Lucy. And I talked to Luce to answer her review. (I mean, come on, she and I live in the same house after all, I don't have to answer her review online.)**

I'm sorry if I left anyone out. Anyway, here's the story. Can you believe every time I update this I read all of my previous chapters just to keep the plotline together? I read so many stories that it's hard to keep everything together in my head. Wow. Oh, well. Speaking of previous chapters, I fixed the thing in Chapter 1 about the do not review sign.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: In a perfect world, I would own Zoey 101. This is not a perfect world. Therefore, I don't own Zoey 101. Also, in a perfect world, I would be able to find my new silver bracelet…wait, I think I see it on Lucy's wrist. Oh yeah, I don't own U2 or their song "Beautiful Day", which gave me the inspiration for this chapter. Also, another good U2 song is 'Where the Streets Have No Name' and 'I Still Haven't Found what I'm Looking For'. 'Vertigo' is ok too. I don't own those either.

* * *

**

**A/N:** Okay, we left off with where Logan had pushed Dana in the pool, and then they stole each other's food at dinner. I realized that I haven't given Zoey and Chase much time together, so this chapter has a lot of them. This is a dream that Zoey had about…well; I will let you read it. But the next chapter will be the actual Day 2 of their trip. This is like the deepest chapter. I'm inside someone's mind. It's creepy, but I'm staying here for a while. Then Zoey and I will talk privately. She's allowed to visit my mind, and already knows what's gonna happen next in the story. And yes, I did allow my sister to post this:

**This is just a note from Julia; I was the one obsessed with Beautiful day first. I listened to it every day for about the past two weeks. Mo came to me to ask if she could use this song that I know all the lyrics to and blast on the boom box in our room almost every night. But that aside, I'd just like to say, what you don't have you don't need it now. What you don't know you can feel it some how. What you don't have you don't need it now, don't need it now. Was a beautiful day.**

* * *

**_ZOEY'S DREAM_**

Zoey was walking along a deserted beach. A voice came out of nowhere. Strangely enough, it was her own voice. Yet she was not speaking or thinking this. It was as if another person was talking to her, in her own voice. It was slightly creepy. Scratch that. It was EXTREMELY creepy. And what was worse, it was talking to her about love, which was not her favorite subject. It wasn't that she had a problem with it, exactly. She would offer any advice about it to anybody who needed love help. She could play matchmaker, if she wanted, no problem. So why did she have such a problem with admitting stuff about her own love?

_  
_Zoey's her mind was full with the sound of the voice.

**Yourmind is full of the sound of your own voice. Honestly, isn't that a bit conceited? And I'm not here to discuss me or to help you. I'm here to discuss Chase.**

Zoey asked the voice. "What does this have anything to do with Chase?"

_  
_**You know perfectly well what I'm talking about. You like Chase. As in you have a crush on him, you don't want to be just friends. And now you've reached the point where you have to act on your feelings or make them go away. It's your decision, but you have to make it now. If you thought that I am here to help you with this, you may be wrong. I can only help you so far. I am your subconscious. I can not appear to you when you need help. That is what your conscience does. It helps you make decisions based on right or wrong. Well, guess what. I am here to nag you about things that I noticed subtly. In other words, I notice little details that come back to haunt you later. I'm haunting sooner than later, because I get to decide. If you ask me how I decide, I am not going to help you. **

I thought you just said that you weren't here to help me anyway. Hmm?

**Ughhh. You don't have to notice every little detail, that's my job, but can't you at least remember some? I can help you up to a point. I _can_ help you, ok? I just can't do everything for you. That job belongs to a different part of your mind. There are many different parts to your mind. Your conscience, main memory, and your subconscious are only three of them. There's also levels. Levels of security, levels of comfort, levels of self- esteem and self-love, levels of-**

Ok, ok, I get it. Levels, lots of them, about many different things. Parts of my mind. Alright already!

**You cut me off! I-HATE-BEING-CUT-OFF!**

Apparently my anger levels are high right now.

**Don't tease me about stuff I've said before.**

I thought that was your job, to remind me of stuff that's happened before. Huh? Are your insecurity levels getting to you? Or should I say me, since you are a part of me.

**You are getting confusing. Let's get stuff straight here. I, your subconscious, am a part of you. I work with you, but I speak for myself. And yes, it's my job to remind you, Zoey, of things that happened before. However, when you said, "Apparently my anger levels are high right now", you were teasing me about the levels I had mentioned. YOU were reminding ME. I am supposed to remind YOU. Get it?**

Got it.

**Good. Now, you were trying to change the subject. We're getting back on subject, right now. Just because you don't want to talk about Chase doesn't mean you are getting your way.**

How do you know I was trying to change the subject?

**Hello! Maybe it has something to do with the fact that we are two parts of the same mind? Huh? Maybe that's it. Or maybe I'm a fortune teller. I don't know. You decide.**

Sarcastic, you are.

**I'm trying to sleep! I don't like being bothered with annoying popup voices that talk to me about my least favorite subject, love! Whine, whine, whine!**

Jeez. YOU started the conversation, not me. I was walking on the beach till you came along. And don't make fun of me.

**I'll do what I want. And what I want is to talk to you about Chase, your true love.**

You make it sound corny.

**I did that on purpose. But aha! Now we are getting somewhere! You admit it is true.**

I never said that.

**No, but you defended it. Now, the next step is that you DO outright admit that you have a crush on Chase. Then I'll leave you alone.**

I thought you were going to help me?

**I am. But later. You hate me, so I might as well leave. **

I don't hate you. I want your help. I want to be with Chase. Because I like him.

**You like him! ****Aha! Yes! You admit it! You like him! You like him! You like him! **

If you are going to act like this all the time, forget you.

**Forget me? I don't forget anything. I pick up the little things that your main memory never bothers with. Haha.**

I guess we're together, then.

**Yep. Don't worry, we'll get used to it. You'll get used to me. I only show up when something important is around. Like this.**

This is not important. I have liked him for a few months. You never decided to do anything about it until now? Huh?

**Now is a good time. You are away from PCA. A new environment can help you to get the two of you together. There are more chances for the two of you to be together alone. You don't have to put up with schoolwork here. It's a field trip.**

Wow, you do pay attention to detail. I never even considered the possibility about a new environment.

**Stop praising me and shut up. **

**(A/N: **Huh? I'd say something like 'No duh. I thought I just told you that was my job. No surprise that I'm good at it.'

I'm not praising you, I'm complimenting myself. You said it yourself, we're two parts of the same mind. So if I say something good about you, it's like saying something good about me.And anyway, how would I know that Chase liked me back? The way I like him, I mean, not just as friends.

**See, that's where I come in. Well, I've been here for a while, but…man, do we get off topic easily.**

Like now.

**I told you before to shut up. Now, I think that everyone in the universe has realized that Chase likes you, except for you. Or maybe you blocked it out. I wouldn't know that though, would I, because I'm not a fortune teller, according to you. **

Major mood swings here! I think from being shut up so long, you need a shrink to sort you out.

**Excuse you. Yes you, not me. Excuse YOU for saying that. I'm sorting you out. I was being sarcastic. I know that you didn't realize that he liked you. I just like toying with your mind. Mind. Hahahahaha!**

You have a stupid sense of humor.

**Whatever. Anyway, SHUT UP! Me, being the nitpicker, detail realizer, smart one, attentive side, wonderful—**

Yeah, yeah, you're wonderful.And 'realizer' isn't a word. Just tell me how you know he likes me.

**DON'T—CUT—ME—OFF! **

Anger management much?

**Cram it.**

Where, may I ask :)

**Haha.We're two parts of the same mind. Figure it out.**

Just answer my question. How would you know he likes me?

**Let's think, now. Here are some scenarios, with stuff I picked up in the background that you never realized until right here and now: **

**When you first met, he fell off his bike looking at you. **

**He cheated on the personality test just to get matched up with you at the dance.**

**He was mad when Logan got the part of the lifeguard in the play, because that would mean Logan would be the one kissing you, not him. **

**He agreed REALLY QUICKLY AND EXCITEDLY when you asked him to 'double date' with Quinn and Mark. Then he was disappointed when you said it wasn't a real date.**

**When you were fighting with your roomies, he was all dressed up when he thought you two were going to the movies together. Then you brought Nicole and Dana. If it had just been a group thing all along, he would have just dressed normally. **

**Or how about these, which happened a few days ago.**

"_Whoa," said Zoey. "Just 20 bucks? 'Cuz that sounds like more money than I have. Sorry- I'm broke." "I'll help", said Chase, pulling out his wallet. "Oh, no you won't" said Zoey, grabbing his hand. Chase looked down at his hand and started to turn red. The three girls didn't notice._

_Chase said, "I thought you guys would be ready by now or at least awake. We came to get you guys for breakfast." Zoey took his hand and twisted it gently so she could see his watch. He blushed a deep red. She didn't notice, because she was looking at the watch._

**Didn't notice? Yes you did. You just noticed subconsciously. If you were just friends, then why would he blush when you touched him, huh?**

I don't know. This is a lot to handle in one night. I feel overwhelmed. Love is complicated.

**Well now, since we're being all touch-feely here, let me take the time to say that I don't care. I'm just here to tell you this and now I'm leaving. When you wake up, you'll remember this conversation all day and it will haunt you until the point that you will do something drastic or run away every time you see Chase. **

Oh that's just great! This is going to be a wonderful field trip, huh.

**So you can be sarcastic! I knew it wasn't just me.**

I'm going to ignore that. But I don't know what to do now! How can I be around him now? If what you told me was true, then he likes me. Maybe not love, but he does like me. And I like him! And we should just be friends! But I don't want to be just friends! But if we broke up, we might hate each other forever. And then what?

**Calm down. I will be here to help you. Except that I talk to you only when I feel it's right. You can wish that I would talk to you all you want, but _I_ will choose when to appear to you. _I_ make the terms here. _You_ agree to them no matter what. That's how it's gonna work, and you're gonna like it. Now, I have to go.**

But I need you! I don't know how to handle all this information. I don't know what to do and I think that you're the only one who can help me.

**No, I'm not. But it's up to you to decide who is. My work here is done for now. Don't worry; you'll be able to handle this just fine. Now enjoy the rest of the night, because it's gonna be the last relaxing thing you'll have for a while.**

But-

**END DREAM**

Too late. Zoey's subconscious had left her. It went into a secret part of her mind that she couldn't open. Well, actually she could. She just didn't **a)** know that it was possible to open it and** b) **know how to open it.

A few hours later, Zoey woke up from an otherwise dreamless sleep. However, as the subconscious had told her, she remembered every word of their conversation perfectly. Especially when her subconscious had exclaimed, "You like him! Aha! Yes! You admit it! You like him! You like him! You like him! " That part made Zoey think long and hard. She sat in her bed about 6:00 am, thinking about the subconscious's sarcastic voice. Sometimes it seemed like it really wanted to help her, and kinda sounded like a best friend, but other times it was rude and didn't seem to care if she ended up happy or not.

'Well, what is it that the subconscious really wants from me, anyway?' Zoey asked herself. Quinn groaned in her sleep. 'Maybe Quinn could tell me what the heck kind of a dream that was.'

* * *

**A/N: **Well, that was Chapter 7. This was a new approach for me. I haven't written anything where the reader can see such a private part of a person's mind. I just started writing, and this is what I came up with. Tell me what you thought of it. Click the pretty button, the purple-ish one that says "Submit Review". Please. I want to know what you thought of this piece. I'm not sure what to think. I think it might have been too deep. Just be honest in whatever you say. If you don't like it, tell me so. I want to know. And remember, you can review anonymously. 


End file.
